Will You Reject Me
by Fierymairy
Summary: (This is a kevedd story) The smart Edd get a surprise awakening, by a love sick Kevin and more. Warning: smut


Will You Reject Me

It's about 2:12 in the morning and Doubl D is sleeping. The small shy boy that has the biggest heart and the biggest brain in Peach Creek, is startled awake by a soft kiss on his lips. He tryes to move but he can't, he screams for help, and then realizes there is no point, because he is home alone like aways. He pulls at his hand and realizes he is restrained. The unknown lips that kissed him are back and kisses his forhead and trails down to his ear for a soft whisper. "Pleas don't scream, I promise with all my heart...I will not hurt you" the lips go back to his cheek to place a soft tender kiss.

"P-pleas w-what do you w-want" even with the promise of no harm, Double D is still terrified.

"I want you, I have always wanted you, I want you to be mine in every way I can think of, I just don't know what to do, you make me feel like such a bad person for wanting do this to someone that is clearly so innocent" the lips stopped. Double D wants to see who the lips belong to, but his room is just way to dark.

"I'm not so innocent I ca-!" Double D was just going to spit something out to discourage the efending lips, but was cut off by a feeling of a hand sliding up his shirt.

The lips go to his ear for a nother whisper "pleas forgive me for what I'm about to do".

The words send shivers down Double D's spine "y-you don't have to d-do anything if you just leave, I p-promise I won't tell anyone...p-please".

"That's one of the things I love about you, you always give someone a chance to change" the lips say as they start to preas against Doubl D's neck.

Doubl D gasp to the suddent warmth "e-every one deserves a s-second chance t-to change". The eyes that belong with the lips, wants to look at the innocents below them.

"If you see me, will you reject me" the lips speak in a tone that can break hearts if there are ears to here. Double D feels conflicted, because he wants to know who those lips belong to, but could it seal his fate in the end?

"You promised not to hurt me" Doubl D can feel his body start to shake.

"I did, but will you reject me if you see me" the lips repeat.

"I will be honest with you, I do not know" Doubl D was able to say that with out stuttering and in a sturn voice.

"I love your sas, it's hot"

Dould D is glad the eyes can't see his blush. The lips smile and besides to play a game "ok, you get three chances to guess who I am and three hints, but ever time your wrong...I will tack of a peas of your clothing".

Doubl D starts feeling a string of different emotions, fear, curiosity, annoyance, and a strange feeling of lust "o-ok".

The game begins "p-pleas give me a h-hint" Doubl D's first hint.

"We go to school togather" the lips have a mischievious smile.

"Well I have determined that, because you have said you know me, can you pleas give me different details" Doubl D is hopeing not to lose any clothing.

"That will make it to easy for you, your way to smart for that" the lips kiss his neck, making Doubl D moan unexpectedly. Dould D is thankfull that the eyes can't see his blush spreading.

"T-Tommy". Tommy is the only nice boy that likes Doubl D that way, but he's just not Doubl D's tipe.

"That is incorrect" the hands that go with the lips slid Doubl D's pajama pants off.

"P-ple-" a finger lainds on Doubl D's lips and cut him off "two more hints, two more guesses".

With a fearful sigh Doubl D continues "h-hint pleas".

The hands strokes Doubl D's thigh calzing them to open slightly on there own, but close immediately "I'm on the football team".

Doubl D thinks about the guys on the team and the only one that comes to mined "Nick!" he immediately starts shaking in fear. A growl can be heard in the silent room comeing from the lips "I'm sorry, I'm sorry pleas Nick pleas don't hurt me" Doubl D panics, yeanking and struggling to get free "P-please!".

The lips growld "no that is fucking wrong, why the hell would you think I'm fucking Nick?" Sensing anger reising, Double D is still trembling in fear even after hearing it is not Nick, but stop his struggle.

"B-becausre he is alway t-tuching me inappropriately a-and trying to k-kiss me and when I don't let him he h-hits m-me and forces his lips on mine and-" the lips growld again and Doubl D can feel a fist hit the headbord, he tryes to cover his face and he's restrains want let him. Doubl D feels something cold touch his wrist and hears cuting "a-are you cuting my CLOTHS!" the anger can be heard in his voice.

"Yes, how eals am I to get them off of you with out untying you" the lips say as the hands pull the dismembered shirt from the boys body. "I tell you what if you can guess who I am, I will also bye you new pajamas too" the lips say as they press there selfs on Doubl D's nipple and start to kiss and suck. Doubl D arches his back moaning as his mined starts to wander off not hearing the lips speak "last guess".

Doubl D's mind go to where it always goes in this state of intoxicating lust "K-Kevin".

The lips stopped "what did you say". Doulb D freazes, realizing that he used his final guess and braised himself for what was to come "I-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, can I pleas have one more chance".

"Wait? what?" the lips move further away "that wasn't a guess, you were thinking about me?" the lips spoke in shock.

"K-Kevin!" Doubl D's eyes were wide and his mouth in gasp. Kevin goes and opens the curtens slightly, giving them enough light to see. Kevin turns around to see Doulb D laying there tied up and he's whereing only three things his hat, his boxers, and a blush that runs ear to ear. Kevin crowls on the bed between Doubl D's legs and bits his thigh, runs his tongue up his waist to is nipple.

"K-Kevin pleas that is most uns-sanitary" Doubl D gaspes.

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle and smiles mysteriously "I will keep my promise about the clothes, but I'm not going to stop, I'm sorry and the more you ask for me to stop, the rougher it's going to get". Double D touck Kevin's words into consideration and is going to use it to his advantage. Double D didn't want him to stop, after finding out that it is Kevin, the guy he has fantasized doing this very thing to him meany times, no he is going to enjoy every minute, but act otherwise.

"P-pleas K-kevin you d-dont have to do th-this" Doubl D acting out fear hopeing for more. Kevin kisses and sucks Edd's nipple and pulls slitly with his teeth, make Edd arch his bake, gasping, and moan with every pull

"Kevin...Pleas...Kev".

Doubl D bits his lip and smilles a bit catching Kevin's eye "your enjoying this, rant you!?"

Double D blushed spread across his face and sighed because he was colt and it didn't tack long 'I was never been a good acte. Fuck' "yes, I have thought about this maiby more than you and to have it hoppen the way I imagined it, danm right I'm enjoy it, I'm sorry I ruined it for you, but you started it!". Doubl D potted and if he could cross his arms, he would.

Kevin looks at the embarrassment and frustration in Edd's face and smiles "damn your cute".

Doubl D looked at Kevin angry that he is mocking him, as soft lips press against his. Doubl D moans into the kiss, allowing Kevin's tongue to explore his mouth. Kevin runs his hand down Edd's body and starts to pull at his doxers. Kevin breaks the kiss to remove the doxers "Kevin No" Kevin looks up to see a mischievous look in Doulb D's eyes and tacks out the scissors to cut them off instead. Doubl D looks at him, angry that he has ruined another item of his clothing.

"Get that damn sexy look off you face, I said I'll bye you now clothes" Kevin give him the kinkiest look that made Edd hungary for more "now beg for mercy". Kevin lowers his head to lick the tip of Edd's erection and slides further down, as Doubl D gasp and moans bucking into Kevin's mouth. Kevin stops and takes a bottle of lube from his poket and coated his fingers slideing one in.

"K-Kevin n-n-no!" Doubl D arches his back and moaned in pain and pleasure. Kevin slides in a nother digits, watch as Edd's body squirm and Kevin thought Edd's face looked so damn beautiful with every gasp. Kevin stop just long enough to take off his cloths and reinserted his fingers one at a time and pushing in a third. With every pump Doubl D would bite his lip and arch his back thrusting his hips into Kevin's thrusting fingers.

"K-Kevin...p-pleas...I don't want anymore...p-pleas" Doubl D says moaning through the pleasure. Kevin take out his fingers and grabed the loud to coat his dick in it. Lines himself up and thrust into Edd's tight heat. Doubl D let's out a scream in pain, but Kevin doesn't stop. "You wanted to be raped, so just get fucking use to it, because it's going to happen a lot and if I see any one else touch what is mine I will fucking kill them, starting with Nick...If he ever tuches u again, I kill...fucking kill him" though the pain Edd is still able to make out every word and loves it and continues his role.

"K-KEVIN P-PLEAS!" the thrusting gets faster and harder. Kevin can feel that he is geting close and start to pump Edd's dick in tandem with his thrust. Doubl D gaspes at the change and want just a little more.

"B-but he said I'm his"

Kevin growled and thrust harder and more spaced out

"You" thrust "Are" thrust "Mine" thrust.

Edd couldn't hold it any longer, releasing himself on Kevin's chest and hand. At the pulsating tightness around his dick Kevin tilts over the edge and explodes in the smoller teen below him. Kevin fals on top of Doulb D, trying to catch his breath. Kevin pulls out and grabs the cut up shirt and wipes himself and Edd off. Looking at Doubl D's face confused him 'how can I want him even more now, damn it' and leaves the room with a mischievous smile"I'll see you later dork".

"K-Kevin wait...please, untie me" Doubl D yells and hears nothing. He throws his head back on the pillow "KEVIN!" then picks his head up when he hears laughter.

Kevin cames in and cut the bondages off and feels a small slap to the face "you ass, pleas refrain from doing that again". Kevin looks at the fake anger in Edd's eyes and throws him down on the bed, squeezing Edd's wristes causing him to yell in pain.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but don't ever fucking hit me again, I dominate you, gat that" the pain is to much for Edd, not just his wrist but the way Kevin is treating him. Doulb D start crying and look at Kevin in fear and in a look of a broken heart. Kevin sat there for a wile looking at the terrified weeping boy, feeling ashamed of what he just did 'the hit didn't hurt, he was playing with me like I did with him, why am I such a basterd to him, some one I...I love'. Kevin let go of Edd and puld him up in to a hug "I'm so sorry dork really...I'm...it won't happen again I promise, I'm just so use to hurting you, it's...it's like I don't even think when I do it, but I promise, pleas forgive me, I promise it won't happen again I...I...I love you".

Doubl D pulls Kevin down on the bed and snuggles into his side "I forgive you pumpkin" he giggles at the names. Kevin was about to say that he hates that name, but thinks about how Edd sad it and he loves the way it sounds comeing from thouse soft lips. Kevin binds his head down to kiss Doubl D and see that he is already asleep and kisses him on his sleeping lips. Kevin lays back down and pulls the sleeping teen closer and slips off to a Doubl D field dream. 4:18


End file.
